


枸櫞之蜜

by hoshino9697



Series: 枸櫞之蜜 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Canon Compliant, Disturbing Content, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 銀千年帝國的歷史將會在地球重啟，冒失愛哭的小女生將會登基為王。這是早已註定好的未來。當事人月野兔十四歲時已知道，深愛她的星野光甚至知道得比她還多。拋棄故鄉母星、最敬重的公主殿下，只為守在意中人身邊……





	1. Chapter 1

 

楔子

 

浩瀚宇宙中有不少星系有人類聚居，就在遠離地球至少數萬光年之處，有個叫作金木墀的星系裡，有個生態系統與地球相似的星球叫作丹桂星。此星球上有個統一的帝國名叫丹桂王國，早前不幸與地球遭受GALAXIA（嘉拉西亞）及部下的攻擊，而且損毀程度比地球嚴重得多。

 

兩個月來，重建工程已如火如荼地開展。然而，整個星球的最高統治者──火球公主，卻孤身從尚未修建完成的占卜大殿走出。

 

「怎會這樣……」火球公主低聲喃喃自語，手按胸口，想借此平復心情。剛才她占卜出來的預言太驚人太震撼，她的心仍「砰砰」地跳個不跳。

 

「太可怕了……自從GALAXIA（嘉拉西亞）一役之後，整個宇宙好不容易才開始休養生息，怎會發生那種事……」火球公主內心矛盾，暗忖：「我應該怎麼辦？如果未來會變成預言中的情況，我應該告訴她麼？還是……還是我應該什麼也不說？」

 

她步履蹣跚，顫巍巍地從占卜大殿步出，幾乎站立不穩。守候在旁已久的MAKER和HEALER連忙衝上前，左右攙扶她們的公主，以免她摔倒在地。

 

HEALER一臉關切地問道「公主殿下，你沒事吧？」MAKER也勸道：「你剛完成第一次成功卜算大預言，身體肯定很虛弱，快去休息吧。」

 

火球公主儘管虛弱無力，仍勉強露出微笑，努力藏好心事，嘗試令盡忠職守的守護戰士寬心。「HEALER，MAKER，你們不用太擔心，很清楚自己的身體狀況我很清楚，我沒事的。」她甚至推開HEALER和MAKER的攙扶，要與她們從大殿入口的階梯，一同步向地面。

 

「可是！」HEALER一想起她們THREE-LIGHT舉行最後一場演唱會的那天，火球公主豁出性命保護她們，痛苦和自責就向她湧去。即使後來公主死而復生，這些感覺也沒有因此而停歇下來。自此以後，她立誓不會再讓她的公主受到任何傷害。不過，現在不是重提往事的好時機。HEALER一咬牙，盡力以她最溫柔的表情去勸說：「公主殿下，這兩個月以來您盡心盡力重建，已經太勞累了。怎麼剛成年就來到占卜大殿卜算大預言呢？不但太花體力，而且還會折損你的壽元啊！」

 

「我真的沒事。」火球感受到HEALER的關心，再笑一笑：「難道你忘了，既然我已經成年，就意味著我即將登基，自然要早作準備。如果在GALAXIA出現出現之前，我就有了能及早占卜出來的能力，大家就可以事先做好防範，我們就不至於一敗塗地。」

 

HEALER成為火球公主的守護戰士多年，自然清楚丹桂王國王族所背負的使命。在這個崇尚占卜的星球裡，基本上除了具備守護戰士能力的SAILOR STARLIGHT三人之外，幾乎人人做事前也喜歡先占卜吉凶，其中王族占卜的能力就最為強大，甚至整個宇宙十年內的吉兆也可預先感知，助子民趨吉避凶。可惜火球公主父母早亡，而這種能力需要王族成員成年後才能運用，以致在GALAXIA攻擊時，整個星球的人也措手不及。

 

就算火球公主句句成理，HEALER仍死心不息。「不過……」

 

「HEALER，讓我說。」向來沉靜的MAKER忍不住開腔。「公主殿下……不，未來的女王陛下，請恕我冒犯。為宇宙占卜未來，的確是丹桂王國女王的重要使命，不過您剛成年急不及待來到占卜大殿，恐怕另有目的吧？」

 

火球被看穿心事，仍強作鎮定，走到旁邊的長椅上坐下，才微微一笑：「MAKER，別說笑了。就算是我是王族，也只可以每十年來這裡祈求預言一次，我自然是為丹桂王國，甚至整個金木墀系祈求預言了。而且你們也知道，這裡向來只能祈求牽連丹桂王國福祉的事啊。」

 

MAKER不敢坐在公主身旁，與HEALER一起站在一旁。她的眉頭緊緊皺起，「如果這件事牽涉到金木墀系以外的……例如是太陽系呢？」

 

HEALER聞言一驚！「到底是什麼事？」

 

火球公主故作淡然道：「你們與SAILOR MOON她們不是一起對抗GALAXIA嗎？如果可以幫到她們，有什麼不好呢？」

 

「話雖然這麼說……」HEALER不知道怎樣說下去才好了。

 

火球公主仰首望天，感慨地說：「你們聽我說，其實自從我返回丹桂星後，一直心緒不寧，總覺得還會有可怕的事發生，所以我才等不及登基就先來卜算。現在我不但給金木墀系占卜吉凶，還可以幫助朋友，不是一舉兩得麼？」

 

MAKER輕嘆一聲，「的確一舉兩得。如果您可以占卜出你自己的未來，就更理想了。

 

「什麼未來？為什麼公主殿下要占卜自己的未來？MAKER你還有什麼事瞞住我？」HEALER討厭被瞞住，更討厭被瞞住與公主有關的事。她不能對公主發脾氣，只好遷怒MAKER，抓住她的衣領迫問。

 

「HEALER，放手。」

 

因火球公主親自下令，HEALER雖不情不願，但也不得不悻悻然鬆手。

 

MAKER沒怪HEALER莽撞，她整一整自己衣領，像局外人一般的口吻說：「既然公主殿下沒告訴你，你就別問吧。」

 

眼看HEALER一張俏臉悶聲沉下來，火球公主輕輕搖頭，先對MAKER說：「別這樣，我沒打算瞞住她。」然後再跟HEALER說：「是我叫MAKER別說出去……」

 

「你已經跟她說了，對不對？」MAKER故意說話不用敬語，說得像尋常女生之間的互訴心事。

 

火球公主默默點頭。

 

MAKER重重嘆一口氣。「唉……我也不知道勸你去告白，究竟是對還是錯。」

 

「什麼告白？難道……」HEALER不敢說下去，她怕自己猜對了。

 

告白時的情景赫然湧上心頭，火球公主生怕自己會承受不住，低下頭迴避兩人的目光，「HEALER，別問了。」

 

「別問？好……好……我什麼也不問。」HEALER牢牢地握緊拳頭。她不會放過任何辜負她的公主殿下的人，就算是同生共死的伙伴也不行！

 

MAKER伸手去抓住HEALER的手臂，忙問：「你想做什麼？」

 

HEALER用力想掙開MAKER，卻被MAKER抓得更用力。她不甘大叫：「放開我！我要去狠狠打她一頓！」

 

火球公主突然站起來，充滿公主威嚴地發話：「HEALER！如果你把我當作是你的公主，你就給我站住！」

 

HEALER滿心不服，大聲反駁：「公主殿下！任何人辜負您也是重罪啊！」

 

火球公主的語氣不容半點反駁：「我不准你因為這一件事而傷害她！永遠也不准！」

 

HEALER咬唇不語：「……」

 

火球公主勉強地笑，笑得像哭一樣，「如果，她因為你打她而接受我，你覺得我會高興嗎？」

 

「公主殿下……」MAKER見她這樣，也不好再說什麼。

 

HEALER更是心疼，連忙道歉：「公主殿下，對不起。」

 

「我沒怪你。我只是想你明白，感情這回事，可不能勉強。」火球重新坐下來，幽幽地說：「勉強得到的，我也不想要。」

 

MAKER和HEALER沒有再說半句，默默陪在火球公主身邊整理心情。

 

 

第一話

 

 

周日，夜空偶有雲朵，寒意仍濃。兔伏在自己房間的書桌上，手臂下枕著衛寫給她的信，而她的回信才寫了兩句，腦袋卻一片空白。

 

露娜走近兔，抬頭勸道：「兔醬，你明天還要上學，不如先去睡覺，明天再寫吧。」

 

「不行啊！這封信我拖延了好幾天也沒寫完。」雖然這麼說，兔的眼皮已閤上。

 

露娜不去吐糟她寫了一小時才寫了兩行自然寫不完，好言相勸：「你愛寫多少就多少吧。就算寫得少，衛桑也不會責怪你。」

 

「我知道……」兔說罷，打了個哈欠。她也不想花一小時才寫了兩句話，但是她也不知道為何任她如何絞盡腦汁，也想不到寫什麼才好。之前她明明輕易可以完成一封信啊。

 

露娜跳到書桌上給兔打氣：「明天你不是可以吃到真琴的便當嗎？我也好久沒吃她親手做的料理了。」

 

一提到吃的，兔果然稍為精神些。「真琴做什麼都好吃，好期待明天呢！」

 

夜空中，突然閃現流星光芒，露娜面向窗口，目光一下子被吸引著。

 

「兔醬，你快來看，有流星啊！」露娜話還沒說完，兔就轉身飛奔到窗前，抬頭望向劃破那兩道快將消逝的星光。

 

兔滿懷希望地喃喃數算：「一、二……怎麼只有兩顆？」

 

「兔醬，你說什麼？」

 

「啊？沒什麼啊。」兔呆呆地笑一笑。不巧她剛好轉身，沒看到最後一顆流星劃過。

 

露娜壓下心中疑問，沒再追問下去，只低低地輕嘆一口氣。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「我出門啦。」

 

露娜趴在陽台的欄杆上，凝視兔孤身上學的背影，心疼又憐憫。但牠畢竟是貓，不能陪她上學。

 

阿提密斯從圍牆輕巧地從到欄杆，走向露娜打招呼：「露娜，早啊。」

 

露娜勉強地微笑道：「啊？你怎麼來了？」

 

阿提密斯望向兔醬走得快消失的身影「美奈聽說兔醬不太對勁，可惜她太忙了，沒時間上學，所以叫我來看看兔醬的情況。」

 

露娜在阿提密斯面前，沒再費勁隱藏心事。「唉……」

 

阿提密斯似懂非懂地勸慰：「兔醬肯定捨不得衛桑啦。他們幾乎一年沒見，衛桑這麼快又走了。」

 

露娜無奈地說：「沒辦法啦。衛桑落在GALAXIA手上足足一年，換言之他在美國那邊的大學缺課一年。難得大學還願意接受衛桑入學，兔醬也明白他的難處。」

 

阿提密斯點點頭。「兔醬也長大了啊……」

 

「是啊。她已經不是我剛剛認識的那個愛哭鬼了。」露娜感到就像女兒長大了，

悵然若失。

 

阿提密斯也同情兔醬的處境。「不過，大家都各忙各的，她肯定好寂寞……」

 

露娜又怎會不明白呢？自從最後一戰之後，大家也聚少離多，連小兔也留在三十世紀，牠自己也好久沒跟大家見面了。牠也想陪伴兔上學，可惜一個月前牠在校園被老師發現，老師自然責怪身為主人的兔，念在她初犯就警告了事，若然再犯就不會輕饒……所以牠只得留在家憂心等候。

 

露娜忍不住幻想起來：「如果有敵人的話，大家又可以聚在一起了。」

 

「露娜！」阿提密斯馬上駁斥：「你怎能這麼說！你知道美奈的事業好不容易剛起步啊！最近她還接拍第一部劇集，如果有敵人，她怎能兼顧？」

 

露娜抱歉地笑一笑：「抱歉，我說錯話。」牠自然知道，各位戰士也想好好享受得來不易的和平，努力實現自己的夢想。只有兔一人例外，因為她的夢想是成為一個新娘，而她已經很清楚將來的路，不需要再努力爭取什麼了。

 

有時候，露娜也會反問自己，如果可以預先知道未來會發生什麼事，到底是好事還是壞事。牠心裡其實也沒有答案。

 

阿提密斯抬頭望向天空，與前一晚相比，雲更密，密得夜空仿佛喘不過氣來，令白貓有點擔心，「氣象預報講今天可能下雪呢。」

 

「快三月了，不會吧？」比起下雪，露娜更在意牠之前見到那三顆流星……為什麼不多不少，偏偏是三顆呢？

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「前面那個綁雙馬尾的女生……就是月野桑吧？」

 

「咦？今天她又獨自上學嗎？」

 

「上次我們不是說好要跟她聊天嗎？現在正是好時機啊！」

 

「不過，她會不會拒絕我們啊？」

 

「怎麼會？她看來挺和善呢。」

 

在上學途中，三個女高中生吱吱喳喳，尾隨兔觀察了一會，才在快到校門前向兔搭訕。

 

「月野桑，早啊！」

 

兔回頭，認出三個同班同學，微笑打招呼：「只野、伊藤、為我井，早安。」

 

這三個女生分別為深褐髮的只野良子、在耳朵下把淺藍色曲髮梳雙馬尾、圓臉微胖的伊藤淑乃，以及清爽淺褐色短髮的為我井美穗。三人當中以為我井的膽子比較大，只野和伊藤不約而同推她站前一步。為我井暗罵朋友沒義氣，但在兔疑惑的目光凝視下，只得問道：「今天你也是一個人嗎？」

 

「是啊。」兔醬沒看出為我井三人的羞怯，自顧自的說：「美奈子醬她們都很忙……對了，你們叫我兔醬就好，我也叫你們美穗、淑乃、良子好不好？」

 

三人感到兔的親切，同時鬆一口氣。她們並非覺得兔不好親近，而是她們和兔同班快將一年，自然知道她身邊有亞美她們等知心好友。只要兔與亞美她們在一起，就像在說一些其他人都不明白的事，才會令其他人覺得難以靠近。

 

不過，她們三人都是星野的粉絲，早就看出星野對兔的與眾不同，校內還流傳兔和星野在交往的傳聞。直到數月前，THREE-LIGHT宣佈解散後還人間蒸發了一樣，她們就想從兔身上打聽星野的消息。

 

此時，只野、伊藤、為我井對望一眼，都有點受寵若驚。她們也喜歡兔的為人，如果可以跟她成為朋友就當然好得很。

 

「當然好啊，兔醬。」

 

「今天午飯時，我們一起去吃午飯好嗎？」

 

兔想起之前真琴答應過今天給她做便當，她好久沒吃真琴的手藝，早就垂涎三尺，但她看到只野、伊藤、為我井三人的期盼目光，又不好意思拒絕。「呃……」

 

「兔醬！」

 

兔望向馬路方向，赫見美奈子急不及待要從計程車跳出來，興奮地走到自己的身邊，又驚又喜問道：「美奈子醬！怎麼今天你有空來上課了？」

 

美奈子湊近兔耳邊，說得神秘兮兮：「本來今天我要拍廣告，攝影師說安排好我黃昏後才工作，所以我就來上課囉！」

 

兔與美奈子多日不見，握住美奈子的手，高興得笑逐顏開：「太好了！」

 

「今天我們一起吃午飯吧！真琴說今天她做了便當給我！」

 

說起便當，兔有點尷尬望向在旁等待自己的只野、伊藤、為我井三人，為難地開口：「我……」

 

只野、伊藤、為我井三人也識趣，只野向兔擺擺手，客氣地道：「沒事。我們下次再約吧。」

 

兔略感愧疚地目送只野、伊藤、為我井走進校門，美奈子沒理會那三人，挽住兔的手臂，興高采烈地訴說她在演藝圈工作上遇到的點點滴滴。

 

當美奈子和兔走到課室時，難得見到真琴已在座位坐好，就一起雀躍地走向她。

 

「真琴醬！」

 

「今天的便當是什麼？」

 

真琴看到兔和美奈子的口水幾乎流出來，哭笑不得。「喂喂，美奈子你現在算是個明星了，要顧及下自己的形象啦。」

 

美奈子馬上收歛起來，還擺出甜美乖巧的微笑。「真琴醬你說得對，多謝你的提點。」兔和真琴深知她的為人，受不了她努力營造出來的明星形象，不禁感到一陣惡寒。

 

「對了，真琴醬你準備了給亞美醬的便當嗎？」

 

「沒有，她說過她多半不會再回到我們學校上課了。」

 

「她好快就會去美國唸大學吧？不愧是貨真價實的天才少女啊。我也想成績唸得像她一樣好。」美奈子也承認自己有點貪心，亞美成績太好，因而被美國著名大學賞識，讓她跳級升讀大學這種事聽起來很酷，難免令人羨慕。

 

真琴揶揄道：「你自己呢？當明星不是你一直以來的夢想嗎？還需要羨慕亞美醬嗎？」

 

美奈子也開玩笑似的回嘴：「那麼你呢？好不容易脫離了田徑學會，成功加入園藝部，這樣就會向你開花店的夢想更進一步了吧？」

 

兔看著美奈子和真琴有說有笑，既懷念又感溫暖。她最喜歡被她喜歡的人圍在身邊了，衛出國留學是沒法子的事，不過她還有朋友啊。

 

她只是沒想到，可以待在朋友身邊也是奢求。

 

 

待續

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二話

 

 

還未到中午，美奈子就收到消息，需要馬上離校去工作。而真琴的園藝部臨時有要急事，她來不及把便當留給兔，便給其他成員拖走了。

 

在午飯時分，兔又再恢復孤伶伶一人。她摸一摸自己空空如也的肚子，欲哭無淚。她本來一心想吃真琴的便當，便故意沒帶育子媽媽的便當，走到小賣部才發現自己只夠錢買幾塊糖，無奈之下也只好買來充饑。

 

她眼眶有點發熱，想到天台吹吹風，緩和一下心情。

 

天氣比早上更冷，當她走進天台時，一鼓寒風就撲面吹來。她打了個冷顫，卻也沒打算回頭。天台不像校舍內提供暖氣，自然比較冷，但她不想在不熟悉的人面前想心事，此刻天台只有她一人，正合她心意。她自忖穿得夠暖，便在一個不起眼的角落坐下，靜靜地發呆。

 

這天早上，她還滿心期盼可以與美奈子和真琴吃午飯，就像數月前一樣。不過她知道自己不能太任性，不能因為喜歡大家都陪在自己身邊，就阻止大家去追尋自己的夢想。她身為朋友，應該笑著去支持大家才對。

 

當敵人出現時，大家都會在她的身邊，幫助她拯救她，一直陪在她的身邊……大狐身為SAILOR MOON的守護戰士，已經為她付出太多太多了。

 

還有一位，不是她的守護戰士，也為她付出很多的……

 

兔不時也會想起星野，想知道他過得好不好，他的母星重建順不順利……她天真地奢望過，如果她可以寫信去火球星，就像寫信去美國寄給衛一樣，那有多好呢。

 

「哈嚏！」

 

「嗯？看來有其他人來了。」兔想得太入神了，沒察覺到有人來到天台。而兔坐的位置比較隱蔽，所以來人似乎沒發現她，繼續聊天起來。

 

「良子，你又打噴嚏了。我們現在就回到校舍裡面啦！」

 

「不用哪，我沒事，鼻子有點癢而已。你不是怕被月野桑聽到，才特地來到天台嗎？還回去啊？」

 

「其實被她聽到也沒什麼吧？她這人挺和善啊。

 

「可惜今天我們不能跟她一起吃飯啦。」

 

喔？原來是只野、伊藤、為我井她們三人。兔也想跟她們交朋友，不過她們始終不是真琴她們，兔不想在真琴她們不在時，自私地利用只野三人當作代替品。

 

「明天我們再問問看，她大概不會拒絕我們吧？」

 

「嗯，愛野桑和木野桑看起來都很忙碌。」

 

連不相熟的人也看出來了嗎？兔內心暗暗嘆氣。

 

「如果……她願意與我們一起吃午飯，到時候就可以問她嗎？」

 

「大概可以吧？」

 

「她會告訴我們真相嗎？」

 

「不管啦！先問了再說，我好想知道啊！」

 

兔的好奇心頓起，到底她們想問自己什麼事？

 

「你們猜猜……傳聞到底是不是真的？」

 

「我覺得不是沒可能啊。」

 

「對啊！星野樣對她明顯不同！幾個月前的球技比賽，星野樣為了她當眾答應伊集院桑的挑戰啊？（註：動畫186話）

 

「對對對，所以我敢說，就算他們沒有在交往，星野樣也有意追求她吧？」

 

「嗚呀，好羨慕啊！」

 

兔內心泛起一鼓莫名的滋味。

 

過去的她一定會衝出去解釋，她已有很好的男朋友，她跟星野從沒交往過。可是，現在她再去解釋又有什麼用呢？

 

反正那個人也不會再回到地球吧……

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

下課時間一到，兔就跑向火川神社去找阿麗。但兔尚未走到本殿（神社建築內安置神位的部份）就被一把聲音叫住了。

 

「兔醬！」

 

「和佳奈醬！」兔最近每次來火川神社，都見到這位來兼職巫女的赤平和佳奈。她是個親切和善的小女生，兔沒多久就跟她混熟了。

 

兔打量她的巫女服，讚道：「上次見你時還不合身，今天看來已修好了，你穿得很好看啊。」

 

赤平和佳奈本來是個普通高中女生，天性愛美，及肩長髮還特地燙過又漂染，還因為節食過度引致貧血，被誇好看自然就笑得合不攏嘴。「不錯吧！麗姐提點我怎樣修改才好，我熬夜改的。」

 

「麗醬是這裡的負責人，你的巫女服應該由她來改啊。」

 

「她這麼忙，哪有空啊？」和佳奈說著也不禁擔心她的老闆。「你知道她爺爺的病經常需要人照顧，麗醬做事又喜歡親力親為，神社這邊她又要負責。她還是個高中生而已，實在太奔波勞累了。」

 

「是啊……」兔也明白麗的苦處，麗的爺爺急病入院，她們幾個人也愛莫能助。兔自問神社的事或許可以幫上忙，便問和佳奈：「麗醬她在嗎？有沒有我可以幫忙的事？」

 

「她在啊，你有要事找她？我叫她出來？」

 

「不用，我進去找她就行。」

 

「好啊，你跟我來吧。」

 

兔尾隨和佳奈走進有無數回憶的地方，在中三時她曾經與亞美她們每天也來到這裡，為了唸同一所高中而一起努力溫習。現在事隔一年不到，她就形單隻影，還要由別人給她引路入內，當真物是人非。

 

不過，總算可以跟麗醬見面了。雖然麗醬老是跟自己拌嘴，但兔內心明白，麗醬很關心自己。她這天過得很不開心，麗醬一定會好好聽她說心事。

 

和佳奈跪坐在走廊，以傳統姿勢推開和式紙門。兔幾乎忍不住大叫麗的名字時，卻驀地打住了。

 

「哎呀，麗姐就這麼睡著了，冷病了就不好啦。」

 

兔看到麗伏在案頭上睡得正酣，察覺不到自己與和佳奈就在門外，滿腔心事也只得壓下。

 

「和佳奈醬，你去找件大衣給麗醬披上吧。天氣愈來愈冷，她可別冷病才好」

 

和佳奈叫住打算離開的兔，問道：「咦？你不是有事找她嗎？不如我叫醒她？」

 

「不用了。麗醬在這種時候也睡得這麼熟，肯定累得很。我下次再找她吧。」兔說罷還笑一笑令和佳奈寬心。和佳奈見她這樣，也不好再說什麼。

 

其實，兔那副表情，任誰看到也知道她有心事藏住。和佳奈與她不熟，不好意思追問下去而已。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「兔醬，你回來啦？開始下雪了嗎？」露娜在兔的房間憂心忡忡了大半天。她一回家，牠就緊隨她腳步，想探詢她到底心情如何。但見兔把自己埋在床上，頭枕枕頭臉朝下，故意避免被露娜瞧見她此刻的表情。

 

「還沒有下雪。」

 

露娜見兔這樣子，就更擔心了。牠嘗試以輕鬆的口吻去開個玩笑：「怎麼了？難道真琴的便當裡有你最討厭的胡蘿蔔？就算這樣，她也是為你的健康著想啊。」

 

「我沒吃到啊……」兔稍微轉身，仍用被子蓋住自己的臉。

 

露娜一愕，忙問：「怎麼會？真琴醬答應了的事肯定會做得到啊。」

 

「她沒忘，只是太忙，來不及把飯盒留下來給我。」

 

露娜知道比起吃美味的便當，兔更希望有真琴陪伴，只得嘆一口氣。牠的月亮公主愛撒嬌又怕寂寞，老是令牠不省心。

 

當黑貓思考著怎樣安慰兔才好時，兔冷不防坐起，一臉認真地問：「露娜，其實我是不是不用再每天戴變身的胸針呢？」

 

「為什麼突然這麼說呢？」這與真琴的便當有什麼關係？露娜的思考回路斷線了一下。

 

「剛才我做了一件很笨的事……」兔赧然臉紅起來，說不下去。

 

這種事難道你少做嗎？露娜把真心話吞下，和善地問：「怎麼了？你先說出來吧。」

 

「你不會嘲笑我嗎？」兔半瞇眼，有點懷疑。

 

「……不會！」露娜暗暗評估自己的忍笑能力後，答得堅定。

 

「我……」兔猶豫片刻，才支支吾吾地說下去：「我聽到有個女孩子大聲尖叫，聽起來好像很害怕。我怕她遇到敵人，就躲起來變身了。」

 

「你沒做錯啊。」露娜更迷惑了。

 

「不過我什麼也沒搞清楚啊！原來她男友向她求婚，我何必多管閒事呢？」兔說不下去了，用雙手掩著自己的臉。

 

「但是，你說那女孩子的尖叫聲聽起來很害怕？」被求婚不是應該很高興嗎？

 

「是啊。她的男朋友找人扮作怪物嚇她，所以她才會害怕得尖叫起來…」

 

露娜忍不住內心吐糟，那位男友居然想到這種爛方法求婚，他的女友沒把男友甩掉，果然很愛他嘛…

 

「然後她的男朋友就走出來救她，她當然很感動了，就答應他的求婚……」

 

「兔醬……」所以兔想起衛桑了嗎？畢竟她接受了衛桑的求婚…等等！她好像還不知道衛桑向她求婚？算了，等她自己發現好了。（註：在173話求婚）

 

兔轉身望向自己身後，「為什麼我變身後的翅膀那麼大？我本來想躲起來，卻給他們發現了……真是太羞人了！」說罷，又把自己堆在被子裡。

 

露娜推一推被子裡的兔，柔聲安慰道：「兔醬，你聽我說。其實你沒做錯任何事。你一心想救人，太心急了所以無可厚非，這也是Sailor Moon應該去做的事。你不需要怪責自己」

 

兔抱著被子，扁著嘴問：「如果大家也在我身邊，我就不會出糗了吧？」

 

「兔醬……」露娜伸出貓爪，想摸摸兔的額頭，但被她避開了。

 

兔勉強笑一笑，「我知道我不應該這麼想。大家已經為我付出太多，應該去實現自己的夢想啊。」

 

露娜雖注意到兔已成熟了不少，但也沒想到她已經這麼懂事，變得又體貼又為人設想，令牠有種女兒在旦夕間突然長大的感觸……牠欣慰地微笑：「兔，你長大了啊。」

 

兔沒瞧見黑貓的微笑，她凝視著窗外片刻，忽道：「露娜，我想出去走一走，散散步。」

 

露娜急忙尾隨。「我陪你去！」

 

「不用啦。我想……自己一個人走走。」

 

「兔醬……」露娜本想堅持陪她，但轉念一想，她也需要獨處的時候，於是改口叮囑：「記得帶圍巾，可能快下雪了。」

 

「嗯。」

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

兔在寒風中隨意亂走，不經不覺走到遊樂園附近。她抬頭望看摩天輪，感慨起來。從小她就對摩天輪滿懷憧憬，想看看從裡面所看到的風景，是不是比其他地方看到的更迷人，是不是就這樣可以穿越天空，讓她看到更高更遠的地方。

 

那時候的她萬萬想不到，她在一年內會乘坐摩天輪兩次：第一次，她與自己男友以外的男生乘坐，還在裡面提起自己的男友；第二次，她為了跟那男生見面而乘坐。（註：STARS篇的181話與190話）

 

星野……

 

兔輕敲一下自己的頭。怎麼又會想起那個人呢？可能因為見到摩天輪吧？肯定是的！不然想再多又如何？畢竟可能這輩子也不會再見到面。

 

在他離開時，她曾說過想再見面。但他什麼也不說，就離開地球了。

 

兔想著想著，就付錢去乘坐摩天輪而不自覺。

 

當摩天輪的門正要關上，一片雪花飄入內。兔往外面一看，見到雪花愈飄愈多。她心中暗嘆：「露娜說的對，果然開始下雪啊……」

 

摩天輪內提供暖氣，室內室外溫差頗大，兔要用手一擦窗上的水霧，才能看到外面的景致。但好快水霧又起，她又什麼也看不到。

 

兔在裡面用力緊抱自己雙臂，想著看不見也好。既然自己看不到外面，外面的人也一樣看不見自己，她才可以放肆地痛哭一場。

 

是啊。她還是那個愛哭鬼，一遇到不開心的事就想痛哭一場。如果所有的寂寞和不快，透過淚水就可以通通哭走，那有多好呢……

 

突然，兔的心「砰」的猛烈跳了一下。

 

摩天輪正徐徐往下移，她用勁擦去窗上水霧往外一看，便看到一個熟悉的身影，同樣在瞧著自己。

 

那是她看錯了嗎？因為想見到他，就把其他人看作是他？還是……

 

當摩天輪的門打開，兔就衝出去大叫：「星野！」

 

 

待續


	3. Chapter 3

第三話

 

摩天輪所在地較為空曠，不時揚起陣風，把紛飛雪花吹得漫天飛舞。

 

可能因為這個原因，兔才會覺得眼前之人不像是個活人，反而像由雪花堆積重構變成。她用力將雙眼瞪得圓大，生怕一眨眼那人就化作雪花，融化空氣不見了，就像上次他離開時化作星光，瞬間就消失得無影無蹤。

 

「噯，團子頭，才幾個月不見，就不認得我嗎？」他的笑容親切爽朗，一如既往。

 

「你……真的是星野嗎？」兔難以置信地走向那人。

 

飄逸飛揚的髮型、半調皮半調侃的神態、優美得能觸動靈魂的嗓音……一切都是這麼熟悉，兔敢肯定自己沒認錯。不過他怎麼會在這裡出現呢？她在做夢了吧？如果不是夢，他又怎麼會回到地球？

 

如果是夢，又怎會摸得著？

 

「你回來了啊？星野……」兔走到那個人的面前，伸手去摸一摸他的手臂，摸到實實在在的軀體。她嘴角仍在笑，眼眶卻紅了。

 

「你錯啦，我不是星野了。」

 

兔以為對方在開玩笑，調笑地反問：「你不是星野的話，那你是誰啊？」

 

那人臉上笑意盡斂，認真答道：「我是Fighter（ファイター）。」

 

兔懵了。「什麼意思？我不懂……」星野、Fighter，不是同一個人嗎？

 

「你叫我Fighter叫了那麼多遍，還認不出來嗎？」

 

「但是當時你變了身……」兔打量Fighter的身型，似乎開始理解對方的意思，吶吶問道：「現在你是女生？」

 

「難道你想摸摸我的胸脯才可以確定嗎？」

 

Fighter笑著雙手遮掩胸前，像要防備兔會親手去確定。兔當真好氣又好笑。

 

「你怎麼會回到地球？」兔側身去看Fighter身後，沒看到大氣和夜天的身影。

 

「如果我說，我回來為了見你呢？」

 

「！」兔不敢再細想下去，叱道：「別說笑啦！我認真問的！」

 

Fighter不答，就笑一笑。

 

兔看不透Fighter的笑容，別過臉才問：「其他人呢？你母星的重建得怎樣？」

 

Fighter抬頭望天，仿似想看到天空外的母星，「公主殿下、Maker和Healer都過得很好，至於重建，估計需要很長時間，幸好過程進展得相當順利。」

 

兔打從心底裡為他們感到高興，露出笑靨：「那就太好啦。」

 

那笑靨閃爍著星星光芒，Fighter不禁盯著看，看得入了神。兔感到被盯著，不好意思得臉紅。

 

在十數步以外的樹下，大氣站在那裡，把Fighter和兔的重逢都看在眼裡，皺著眉轉身離去。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「被驅逐離開？這是什麼意思？」

 

夜天臉色不善，站起身輕拍一下膝蓋，丟下一句「我先走了。」就想離開。

 

兔、亞美、麗、真琴和露娜不久前聽到的事太震撼了，四人一貓仍未反應過來，所以誰也沒開口挽留夜天。倒是大氣伸手一扯夜天的手腕，皺著眉喚了句「夜天。」。

 

「我的腿坐麻了，想出去走走行不行？」夜天一臉陰沉地說罷，掙脫大氣的手。大氣聽他這麼說，也不好再攔阻，任由夜天步出房間。

 

這是Fighter回到地球的隔天，恰巧是假日，於是眾人相約三光在火川神社，打聽三光怎麼會來到地球。亞美她們也成功在百忙中抽空出席，唯獨美奈子忙於排練，未能抽身。美奈子苦苦哀求夜天他們把見面日子改在隔天，好讓她也可以跟三光說說話，她尤其想見夜天……但是夜天堅持與大家見面後便返回母星，她自然非常失望。

 

不過，當時美奈子還不知道，趕著離開的只有大氣和夜天，Fighter卻會一直留下來。

 

亞美最先反應過來，期期艾艾地問道：「被驅逐離開……通常是因為犯了罪，舉國也容不下，才會判這個懲罰。可是，她是Fighter，又怎麼會……」

 

其實在這天見面前一天，大氣私下約亞美去喝咖啡，拜託她幫忙照看Fighter，卻肯不坦言原因。現在亞美才明白之前大氣那番話有什麼意思，Fighter孤身一人留在地球，自然孤苦伶仃。既然大家相識，而且曾一起戰鬥，照應一下實屬情理之內。不過，Fighter需要離開火球星的原因嘛……

 

亞美開始後悔自己還沒想清楚，就問了一個令人尷尬的問題。

 

果然聽到大氣目無表情回道：「懲罰的原因我可不能告訴你們。總之這是公主殿下親自下的命令，不能改變也不會被改變，我和夜天也無能為力。Fighter身為直屬公主殿下的戰士，犯事後必須比其他人判得重，才能以儆效尤。所以她這輩子也不能回到火球星了。至於她為什麼選擇地球，你們自己問她。」

 

兔、亞美、麗、真琴和露娜同時把疑問的目光移向當事人，見她在塌塌米上也沒蹲坐，坐姿隨意，一臉雲淡風輕，仿似被驅逐只是一件無關痛癢的小事。

 

數月前發生的種種事情，大家仍歷歷在目。Fighter在火球公主現身時喜極而泣，在火球公主被嘉拉西亞奪走星宿種子（STAR SEED）時的悲痛愧疚等等……她與火球公主的感情深刻，所有人都有目共睹。她被自己一直敬愛有加的公主永久驅逐出母星，這哪裡是一件不值得放在心上的事啊？（註：火球公主現身在193話，火球公主被嘉拉西亞奪走星宿種子在195話）

 

「因為地球是火球星以外我最熟悉的地方，只好來這裡囉。你們不會不歡迎我吧？」

 

「怎麼會……」兔忍不住問她最好奇的問題：「你說你不是星野，只是Fighter，這是什麼意思？」

 

大氣插嘴道：「由我來回答吧。因為她被驅逐離開前，先被解除戰士的身份，所以她失去了身為戰士的力量。而我們來到地球可以變成男性，就是依靠這種力量。換言之，她會變得像地球上的其他人一樣，不可以再憑自己的力量穿梭宇宙返回母星。」

 

亞美等人一時間不知道說什麼才好，房間內僅有遠處傳來善信參拜時的微弱搖鈴聲。

 

兔突然打破沉默，冷不防問道：「大氣桑，你能帶我去火球星嗎？」

 

在場眾人無不驚訝，麗忙問：「兔醬，為什麼？」

 

兔不答麗，反而望向大氣，說得誠懇又認真：「我想去求求火球公主，求她收回成命。」

 

Fighter心中一動，表面不動聲色。

 

「你這是多此一舉。公主殿下決定好的事，無論其他人說什麼也改變不了。」大氣把目光瞟向坐在身邊的Fighter一下，然後才重新望向對面的兔，「我們火球星的人都這樣，你不用白費氣力了，我不會答應你的。」

 

兔仍死心不息，「還有夜天君呢，我去求求他。」

 

「兔醬……」坐在亞美大腿的黑貓估計到主人的心思，想勸她卻又不知從何說起。

 

真琴明白露娜的憂心，幫腔道：「算了吧。連大氣桑也不答應，夜天君更加不可能答應啊。」

 

「還沒試過怎麼知道行不行呢？」兔望向亞美、麗和真琴，見到三人不約而同露出一樣的神情，她明白大家不想自己徒勞無功。不過，大家只要好好說清楚，不就可以互相了解了嗎？或者Fighter跟火球公主好好說清楚，她就可以留在自己的母星了吧？

 

「團子頭，夠啦。」

 

兔表現得比Fighter更著緊：「你說什麼話啊？難道你不想回家嗎？火球星是你的故鄉，是你一直以來守護的地方啊，也是你的公主所在的地方啊！」

 

「我不想為難公主殿下。再說，這已經是改變不了的現實，那就只有去面對了。」Fighter的這番話雖然是說給兔聽的，不過也像是對大氣說的，也像是對自己說的。她那雙湛藍色的眼眸裡似乎藏了好多話，她似乎怕被兔窺見絲毫破綻，眼神迴避兔的如炬目光。

 

其實兔哪有心思去探究呢？她滿心只為Fighter感到不值，想為她出頭，想幫她回家……可是，連當事人Fighter也說要放棄，她又能多說什麼呢？

 

麗眼看兔終於放棄了，橫亙在心頭的巨石卻沒減輕半分。她跟其他人一樣，何嘗沒想過Fighter所犯的罪，起因就是兔呢？如果她猜對了，兔去給Fighter求情的話，豈不是火上加油？可能火球公主只是受不住群眾壓力，才會把「對其他星球的公主過好，對自己公主不夠忠心」的Fighter暫時趕走。假以時日，等眾人淡忘此事，火球公主自然會讓Fighter返回母星吧？以後她會日夕祝禱，那天越早來臨越好。

 

在數月前雨中那一幕，她這輩子也忘不掉。星野居然在毫無絲毫希望下表白自己心意，如此深情厚意，麗其實不無動容。正因如此，她對Fighter選擇留在地球更是放心不下。

 

可是，麗能要求Fighter離開嗎？就算她狠下心不同情對方的處境，兔是絕對不可能同意的，這樣做恐怕只會弄巧成拙。她無奈地想，目前只好看一步走一步了。

 

麗半關心半私心問：「星野君，今後你有什麼打算？」

 

「唔……反正我不能再以星野光的身份去當明星，以我的年齡，在地球上應該唸書才對。所以我打算去高中唸書，畢業後才去想之後怎麼辦。」Fighter沉吟著，「既然我不能再以星野光這個男性的身份留下來，我打算改名。」

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「我叫星野凡伊，請多多指教。」（註：此名字取自FIGHTER，即ファイター，其音譯為「凡伊塔」，刪最後一個音節，以更像女生名字）

 

近一年前出現幾乎一樣的光景，上次一共三個人，今次唯一留下的一個還換了性別，兔有一瞬間以為自己返回過去的時光。（註：指174話三光轉校）

 

凡伊一說完，班上竊竊私語之聲不絕於耳。

 

「她自稱也是姓星野？」

 

「她長得跟星野君一模一樣啊！」（註：星野君指星野光）

 

「如果星野君是女人的話，就是這個樣子吧？」

 

兔聽說凡伊要讀以前唸的那班別，就料到會造成哄動。果其不然，她身後眾同學討論的聲音太大，老師忍不住喝止眾人肅靜。

 

「星野桑還沒說完，大家靜一靜！」（註：星野桑指星野凡伊）

 

凡伊向老師點一點頭表謝意，然後再面向全班同學，繼續介紹自己：「我知道你們在好奇什麼，你們都猜對啦，我是星野光的雙生妹妹。怎樣？我們果然長得很像吧？」

 

兔滴著汗聽凡伊吹牛，明明是同一個人，也給她說成是孿生兄妹，真能瞎掰啊。看來就算美奈子也在課室，不小心說漏了嘴戳破凡伊的謊話，恐怕也能被凡伊掰回來吧？。

 

不過這些只是空想，因為美奈子又忙於工作沒空上課。兔一瞥美奈子的座位，看到桌子上已積聚了些灰塵。

 

「團子頭，你在想什麼？」

 

「在想怎麼你又坐在這裡。」兔想起現在眼前人不再是「星野光」的身份，連忙補充說：「之前你哥哥也坐在這裡。」

 

凡伊坐在兔後面的座位，對她笑一笑：「我喜歡這個座位啊。」

 

兔瞪她一眼就重新坐好，準備上課。不過，連她也不知道，自己的嘴角勾起猶如淺笑的美好弧度。

 

待續

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四話

 

光芒四射的人，就算性別轉換了，身上的光芒也不會減弱絲毫。因此，在凡伊轉校第一天，她就成為全校的風雲人物。

 

星野光天生就是當偶像的料子，無論走到哪裡都是鎂光燈的焦點，就算他變成凡伊也一樣。如果所謂的明星，就像一群鴨子裡猶如天鵝般突出耀眼的話，凡伊就是這種人，還是特別適應被眾人注目的那個。

 

兔後來問過凡伊，她和大氣、夜天三人是不是在火球星當明星，不然怎會在地球當偶像一下子就紅了，而且做得駕輕就熟。凡伊解釋她們三人自小就成為火球公主的守護戰士，多年來備受全國關注，同樣粉絲眾多。再說，她們三人自小除了戰鬥外，還需要學習不同知識和技能，這才配得起火球公主，所以她們三人多才多藝不無道理。這是後話了。

 

凡伊第一天轉校所造成的哄動，令兔不禁回憶起三光轉校時的情況。無論她和凡伊走到哪裡，總引起其他人好奇和談論，害她有時候忘記了凡伊不是那個粉絲遍地的當紅明星，也忘記有多少雙眼睛盯著她們和她身邊的自己。所以她們也沒想過，她怎麼會與這位轉校生不但太過熟稔，相處時幾乎把她當作星野光時，難免會引起外人諸多聯想。

 

就好像只野良子，伊藤淑乃、為我井美穗三人，趁小休時凡伊去洗手間的空檔，走向兔好奇打聽。

 

「兔醬，你怎麼會認識星野桑（指凡伊）？」

 

「何止認識，簡直就熟稔得像以前與星野樣（指星野光）時一樣啊！」（註：根據187話，星野光的粉絲都叫他星野樣（大人））

 

只野忍不住勸阻伊藤：「我知道你想說什麼，不過那些奇怪的揣測就別告訴兔醬吧。」

 

為我井不甘回嘴：「但她總會聽說的啊。不是由我們告訴她更好嗎？」

 

遲鈍的兔半點也猜不出只野她們顧忌什麼，問得不慌不忙：「到底有什麼事？」

 

為我井氣忿難平地說：「有人說星野桑不是星野君的妹妹，而是他變性後的身份。這怎麼可能！哪怕是開玩笑也太惡劣了！」

 

兔的心「突」的猛跳了一下。

 

之前她和大家都沒過這一點，以為推說是雙生兄妹就沒人會懷疑……她總不能解釋，外星人的生理構造與地球人不同吧？

 

「哈哈哈！兄妹就算長得再相似，始終是兩個人啊。雖然凡伊的性格和樣子跟星野非常相似，不過星野比凡伊粗魯多了，而且凡伊怎麼說也是個女孩子呢。」兔嘴巴雖然這麼說，自己內心卻也懷疑起來。她也不確定「光」和「凡伊」之間，到底有哪裡不同。

 

為我井氣忿難平地說：「你也覺得太過份了吧！這個玩笑就是鈴木師姐她們說的，我覺得她們不只是開玩笑而已！」

 

兔一愕，問道：「鈴木師姐？她是誰？」

 

只野搶先答：「就是鈴木里佳子啊，高二的。她身邊的幾個師姐都是GEN的超級粉絲。她們以前就經常與我們這些星野樣的粉絲爭吵，鈴木師姐就是那伙人的頭兒，她簡直跟一個女混混沒兩樣，幸好她喜歡的不是星野樣，而是GEN啊。」

 

GEN？那個偶像路線與星野相似的男明星？兔回憶一下……她曾在星野光面前誇GEN長得帥，他就厚臉皮地堅持自己長得更帥，她自己就回嗆衛醬才是最帥的……到底那個叫GEN的長什麼樣子，她卻回想不起來，只記得星野聽見其他人將他與GEN比較時，一比輸了就不爽，看來他也把對方視作假想敵？

 

伊藤看不出兔想到完全無關的事，朝她耳朵說悄悄話：「我們懷疑鈴木師姐她們說的玩笑有惡意的，衝著星野桑是星野樣的妹妹而來。」

 

「不會吧！」兔驚愕太甚，不小心說得太大聲，引來不少人注目，連忙壓下聲音繼續說：「哥哥和妹妹長得像，本來就很平常啊。怎能說他們就是同一人呢？」

 

「是啊，我和我哥又怎可能是同一人呢？」凡伊突破從後伸手摸兔的腰，撓了一下，才說：「我哥就不能這樣撓癢癢了吧？」

 

兔被凡伊嚇一跳，尖叫道：「哇！」

 

「我的好兔子，你還是這麼怕癢啊！」凡伊笑得賊兮兮的，伸出雙手活動活動手指，準備好發動攻勢。

 

「哪有！我……」兔看到凡伊向自己打眼色，她還沒弄明白，但決定先接口：「我怕又怎麼了？」

 

「那我就不客氣了！」

 

凡伊說罷，就伸出擺出爪子動作的手掌，朝兔撲去。兔想也不想就逃跑，卻哪裡跑得過本就是運動好手的凡伊？兔沒跑幾步就給逮住了，被狠狠地抱住朝腰搔癢。她扭來扭去掙扎，反被凡伊摟著，被搔得更兇。她本來也不算很敏感，也被凡伊搔癢忍受不住，癢得又哭又笑起來，連老師走進課室也不知道，與凡伊雙雙被罵了。

 

這種親暱的舉動，在學校裡發生在男女之間的話就不太像樣，在兩個女生之間卻就稀鬆平常。經這麼一鬧，眾人對凡伊身份的懷疑便暫時煙消雲散。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

凡伊轉校引起的騷動，在那天放學時爆發最高點。當時她與兔經過球場，有個足球飛向兩人。這個球出現得太突然，當兔注意到時來不及反應，幾乎被擊中。幸好凡伊千鈞一髮之際抬腿一踢，簡直猶如小說劇情一樣及時，把球踢回球場上。

 

正在排練的足球部眾人，早已聽聞凡伊的運動才能不輸她哥哥「光」，但當親眼目睹時，也不禁被她的反應和技巧攝住，沒人去接球。

 

未幾，足球部眾人就跑向凡伊，力邀她加入。其他社團聞訊趕至，紛紛加入爭奪之列，當中與音樂和運動有關的社團表現踴躍自然不在話下，其他的社團例如繪畫部和文藝部等也希望她加入，想借她的號召力吸引更多成員。

 

兔無奈又羨慕地在旁看著，本來之前凡伊在音樂課時開腔唱歌，再在彈鋼琴時露了一手，已引來一批想拉攏她加入的不同音樂社團。當時凡伊好不容易才打發掉，眼下這批人數更多了。

 

凡伊總該選一個社團了吧？這才是最直截了當的解決辦法。兔出乎意料地看著凡伊再次把眾人通通打發，令她耐不住好奇，在回家的路上問凡伊到底想加入哪一個。

 

凡伊戲謔一笑，「你很想知道嗎？所以你很關心我的事？」

 

兔臉頰微紅回嗆：「誰關心你啦？只不過有很多人向我打聽。你不告訴我的話，我怎樣回答別人啊？」

 

「如果你只想向其他人交代，那麼你就直說你也不知道就行了吧？」

 

「你不想說就算了。就算現在你要告訴我，我也不想知道。」兔氣鼓鼓地心想，哼！有什麼了不起的？以後她也不會問了！

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「你知道我們總要加入一個學生社團啊，凡伊已經轉校了一個星期，總不能再拖下去……你猜她到底想選哪個？」

 

露娜看著兔忙於穿上校服上課，仍不忘嘮叨凡伊的事，內心暗暗嘆氣。「我猜不到啊。那你猜呢？」

 

兔一邊梳頭髮一邊說：「她之前加入的美式足球部，女性成員只負責照顧男性成員，她肯定不願意哪！如果籃球部不招女性成員的話，她就會加入話劇部吧？聽說話劇部已經有人寫了劇本給她演，只要她答應就是女主角哪！」

 

露娜忍不住笑起來：「噗哈！我想看星野君演女主角的樣子！」

 

「當話劇部的人把劇本交給她時，我也跟她說了。你知道她多可惡啊！她說絕對不會讓我得逞！哼！演女主角有什麼不好？很多人也很羨慕啊！」

 

兔氣哼哼地用勁地梳頭，梳到馬尾末端打結處，發洩似的加倍用勁。露娜看不過眼，勸道：「好啦！你再這樣梳頭，頭髮都給你梳得掉光啦。」

 

「可是我不解氣啊！凡伊就是故意氣我的！我現在都不能問她到底想要加入哪個社團了啦！」

 

「兔醬……」露娜頓一頓，再斟酌過才說：「其實，你有沒有察覺到，凡伊回來後，你變得比之前……變得比較有精神了。」

 

「才與凡伊沒關係！」兔發洩似的把梳子丟到桌子上，「以前Fighter溫柔多了，凡伊在學校時更像星野，難怪別人看得出他們是同一個人！。」

 

「那時候你和Fighter並肩作戰，跟平常上課的情況自然不可同日而語了。可是啊，她留在地球之前，大家都不在你身邊。現在她每天陪你一起吃午飯和下課，上課時又可以聊天，就算大家都不在你身邊，你也不會感到寂寞了吧？」

 

「唔……勉強算是吧。」

 

露娜語重心長地叮嚀：「你要記住你說過你們是朋友啊，明白嗎？」

 

「那當然啦……」兔突然高聲大驚尖叫道：「哇！快遲到了！我不說啦。」

 

「你給衛桑的信呢？你收到他的信好幾天了。」露娜本來還想說，以前兔一收到衛的來信，就急不可待回信，但牠決定不說出口。

 

「啊！我知道，今晚我就寫信，拜拜！」話還沒說完，兔已把房門關上跑走。

 

露娜的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地用力搖晃，牠轉身用前爪把尾巴按住，尾巴一縮就脫離貓爪，再次不受控地搖晃起來。牠明白這是自己心情煩悶的表現，

 

牠還記得，數月前兔已回絕凡伊──不，星野光的心意。之後與Galaxia一戰，Fighter仍死心塌地豁出性命保護兔。雖然Maker和Healer後來也保護兔，不過她們以為兔是對抗Galaxia的希望。而Fighter的捨命保護有多少是因為愛情，那就只有她自己才知道。（註：回絕心意，指195話兔回覆星野的告白）

 

兔能做的也做了，而且她的未來已經注定好，就等凡伊想通。那牠到底為何如此放心不下？因為衛又不在兔的身邊？還是因為不應該在一起的兩人又再朝夕相處？

 

「露娜，吃飯啦！你在哪裡？」

 

黑貓育子媽媽的呼喚不吭一聲，悄無聲息地走到閣樓，那個屬於兔的未來女兒小兔的房間。

 

牠輕輕一躍，就跳到小櫃子上的相架旁。照片裡三人當中有兩人長得相似，連笑靨也一模一樣，那是一雙不應相見的「母女」。

 

照片裡的小兔沒有變得模糊，更沒消失，牠所知道的未來仍然存在。牠應該安心，應該往好的方向去想。

 

空無一人的房間內，啪嗒啪嗒的響聲依然不停迴響。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

兔跑離家一段小路，才放慢腳步。

 

她這時候才想到，萬一露娜看到鬧鐘上的時間，就會知道上課時間其實還未到，就會懷疑她心中有鬼……這樣她可冤枉了！她心裡分明只有衛醬啊！她在所有人面前也說得清楚明白啊！

 

是啊。她在星野光面前也說得清楚明白，他們是朋友，僅僅是朋友。她真把他當朋友看的。（註：200話三光離開地球前，她對星野說他們是朋友）

 

何況，現在凡伊是女孩，她就更加不會……她不是遙桑和滿桑，她們不一樣，她和她們也不一樣，也不會和她們一樣。

 

以後，她會和衛醬結婚，生下他們的女兒，然後一起很幸福很幸福的。儘管星野光曾向她表白過，但是大家也不用擔憂啊。再說，火球公主看來並非狠心的人，等幾個月或者幾年後，她就會找機會幫凡伊求情，凡伊就可以回到自己的故鄉了吧？

 

兔有時候也會幻想，如果自己被迫遠離家鄉，遠離她重要的家人和朋友，她是怎樣也高興不起來的。儘管凡伊表現得不像很難受，自己也想多陪陪她，別讓她胡思亂想。她相信露娜和大家也會支持她，這天下課後她就把這想法告訴大家好了。

 

想通了以後，兔踏著輕快腳步返回學校，沒預計到有什麼事在等著她。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

兔自問是個遲鈍的人，如果她也注意到的事，想必非常明顯。就像此時校內眾人的投在她身上的目光，當她走過時眾人交頭接耳的私語聲，任她腦筋再慢，也能推斷出自己是眾人焦點。

 

可是她就想不通了。既然凡伊不在自己身邊，難道她刷牙後沒擦掉嘴角的泡沫？還是她把校服反過來穿？她一摸自己嘴角，是乾淨的；再低頭看看，校服沒穿錯……她費煞思量也推想不到了，於是匆匆返回自己課室找真琴，真琴肯定會告訴她。

 

當兔一踏進課室就失望得停步，真琴又不在，反而為我井向她招手示意。兔見她身邊伊藤和只野的臉色也頗詭異，有點不安地走向三人。她還沒來不及開口問，就被為我井三人接二連三地搶著說話打斷。

 

「凡伊說的是真的嗎？」

 

「雖然我們也猜到了，但凡伊親口說出來，還是有點驚訝啊。」

 

「你知道星野樣離開藝能界之後，到哪裡去了？」

 

難道凡伊再次能夠變成男生了？這也與她沒關係啊！兔扯一扯嘴角，有點沒好氣：「我又怎會知道他去哪裡？你們可以去問他妹妹啊。」

 

伊藤央求：「就算他妹妹不知道，你總會知道嘛，告訴我們吧！」

 

兔迷茫地問：「這怎麼可能？我真的不知道，而且你們怎會認為我會知道？」

 

「因為……」只野還沒說完，就與伊藤和為我井對望一眼，三人都「噗」的一聲笑出來。

 

「到底是什麼事啊？你們在笑什麼？」兔焦急了，她不喜歡別人有事隱瞞她。

 

「因為女朋友比妹妹更親啊！」

 

「我就說嘛！她和星野樣在交往啦！」

 

如果兔正在喝水，肯定會噴得只野滿身是水。她瞠目結舌，一字一頓地尖聲問：「女，朋，友？誰，說，的？」

 

三人異口同聲道：「就是凡伊啊。」

 

恰巧此時凡伊走進課室，兔馬上就衝上去。

 

「我在什麼時候成為你的……你哥哥的女朋友啦？」

 

凡伊早料到兔有如何反應，戲謔一笑：「怎麼？害羞了？」

 

「別胡說八道！」兔壓下聲音，但氣勢不減地質問：「你為什麼不澄清？你知道這是假的！」

 

「既然是真的，我幹嘛還要澄清？」

 

待續

 


End file.
